1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container or box, more particularly it relates to fishing tackle box which may be mounted on a cap or other headgear.
2. Related Art
There are thousands of types of tackle boxes for fishing gear. Every type of container from old cigar boxes to the most sophisticated space age construction has been used to store tackle. Also intricate pocketed vest, floats and the like are used for tackle storage.
For the wade fisherman, storage space is at a premium. The pocket vest are useful and styrofoam hats or regular hats for storing hooks are commonly used. However, some items are not easily hooked on a hat, such as weights, touts, swivels, etc.
It is an advantage of the present invention that small items of fishing gear can be stored within easy reach in a box or container which is out of the way. It is a further advantage that the present invention adds storage space on a person in addition to those usually used. It is a further advantage that when used for fishing items kept in the present container can be expected to stay dry. It is a particular feature of the present invention that the box is easily carried with a person so long as they wear an appropriate cap or hat.